My Ninja Warrior
by LKHanamura
Summary: Naruto rescues Orihime from Sasuke. But will he be enough to protect her when the enraged Sauske comes for her?
1. Chapter 1

Orihime groaned as she started to open her eyes. Her head was throbbing harder than it ever has before. It felt like she had a full scale battle going on in her head. After she was sitting straight up in the bed she winced as she reached up and touched the place on her head where the pain was centered on her head.

She looked down at the pure white sheet she was sitting on trying to remember what happened. Then it happened. They were all going to the movies. The evil laugh. The attack. Her friends were hurt! Ichigo was bleeding badly! Then it went black.

When she heard the same evil laugh that she heard just before the attack she turned her head to the right with a snap and wide eyes. It was him! The guy who hurt her friends and took her with him! He was just sitting there in a chair as he looked at her with cold black eyes and an evil grin. She started to back up in the bed as she starred at him. "What do you want? Why did you hurt my friends and take me? I am not strong. Why me?"

Sasuke could not help but smile even wider at how naive she really was. He did not take her for how strong she was. But for the power that she used that little bit of strength for was what he wanted her for. "So you want to know why I chose you and not someone stronger? Oh that is original."

"What?"

"Simple. You have a power that I want. A power that the power I have has little effect on. I desire such power."

"You want my power?"

"Exactly."

"I would give it to you if you would just take me home but I don't know how to do it. There is someone in my time who would if we could just go..."

"Silence. I had thought about extracting it the way we would take my kind of power from someone. But we have come up with a better way of gaining your power."

"You have?"

"Yes. We have."

Orihime now felt the steel bars of a cage and then let her eyes dart around her. She was sitting on a bed that was encased by the bars of a cage or cell! She turned tear filled and frightened eyes back to him. "I don't understand why you are doing this? What are you talking about?"

Sasuke held up three fingers now. "This is the number of things that you will be useful for to us."

"Three?"

"First is the way that you look. You have such a look of innocence about you that once they realize that you are being held captive by me, Naruto and Gaara will come racing to save you. And right into a trap that will be the end of the only two beings that could ever hope to defeat me."

Orihime let tears stream down her face now. "You are going to use me as bait? To kill them?"

Sasuke only nodded his head as he took down one finger. "The second reason will come to pass after I kill them. You will then bear me many children. Sons and daughters. They will have a mix of my chakra and your special power and would be unstoppable. They will be the start of a new clan. The more children that you produce the better in my opinion. They will be the foundation of the Uchiha clan of the future."

Orihime was shaking violently now. She just could not believe what she was hearing form him! He planned to use the way that she looked to lure two people that would be trying to save her into a trap to kill them! Then he planned to use her to bear him as many children as she could! She was almost terrified to ask him what the third and final reason was for. But part of her had to know. "The last thing?"

Sasuke smiled a even more evil smile and a gleam in his eyes that was just as evil showed up. "Your power will be extracted from you and given to me. Even if that means killing you then so be it. You would have already served your purposes until then. After all that won't be done to you until you go a full two years without bearing a child."

Orihime was still wide eyed as she heard the final reason. He planned to rape her and make her bear his children until she could no longer have anymore and then he was going to kill her to get her spiritual pressure for his own gain! She reached a shaky hand up toward her head. "I will fight you with all that I know how to do every step of the way! I won't let you use me like that!"

Then she gasped and her eyes went even wider! Her berets were gone! They were the source of her power and now without them she was totally helpless! 'What am I going to do now!'

"Something missing?"

Orihime screamed and jumped to the middle of the bed when she heard the voice right behind her. What she saw sent chills down her spine. This one had white hair and wore glasses. But in a strange way his eyes were even colder than the other guys.

She lowered her eyes and saw what he held in his hands and gasped as she scrambled back to the side of the bed and tried to grab them from him. But he was too fast and had them out of her reach instantly. "Please give them back to me!"

"I can't do that."

"Please! I am begging you to give them back to me. I won't fight anything. I will do whatever you say without any hesitation. Please just give them to me they are very special to me!"

Kabuto smiled as he reached around and put them back in his pack. He then smiled at her. "You will have them returned to you when you finally fulfill all but the last purpose to Lord Sasuke."

Orihime still held her hand out for them as new and more tears streamed down her face. Those were the last thing that her brother gave her before he died. She had to have them back! "Please! They were a gift from my big brother before he died! You can't keep them from me!"

"I can and will."

"Isn't using me as bait to kill someone and forcing me to sleep with him enough for you? My brother gave me those please!"

Kabuto laughed at her as he turned to face her. "You just don't get it do you girl. You are not anywhere near your home or your friends. You are not even in the same world they are."

Orihime looked up at him with pleading and confused eyes. She only knew about the Living World and the Soul Society. And she knew that she wasn't in the Soul Society. "I don't understand. I only know about the Living World and the Soul Society."

Sasuke never took his eyes off of her. The thought of fathering children with her was more and more appealing to him the more that he looked at her. "Not so much as a different world as we are in a different dimension."

"You are lying. This is all a cruel joke!"

"You just said that you believe that there are two different worlds. What is so hard to believe about two different dimensions?"

Orihime looked at him again with extra wide eyes. He did have a point. There were different worlds so a different dimension would make sense. And she couldn't feel Ichigo anywhere. Or anyone for that matter. Slumping down on the bed she bowed her head as new tears streamed. "If that is the case then why not let me have them back? If I cannot get home, and none of my friends are here what does it matter. I am clearly not strong enough to fight you off in the first place or I would not be here."

Kabuto could not help but laugh as he turned and headed out the door of the bedroom. "I watched the battle between Lord Sasuke and your friends. I know that they are the source of how you use your powers. I plan to find out how they work."

Orihime sank lower in the bed as her body raked with sobs. It was hopeless. All she could do was hope that her friends were alright. And pray that he couldn't get her pregnant at all. That way she would only have to endure his torture for two years, then he would kill her and she would be at peace.

Sasuke glared at Kabuto's back. He was hiding something from him. And he wanted to know what it was. He stood and moved toward the door glancing down at her. "Get comfortable Orihime. You will never be off that bed again. You are mine."

Once out in the hall he glared at Kabuto. "You sent the tapes right?"

Kabuto stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I have. The tape with her friends to Gaara and the one of the girl to Naruto. Oh I also sent her to Gaara as well."

Sasuke glared harder now. "I wanted the girl sent only to Naruto. Not to Gaara as well. What was your reason for disobeying me?"

Kabuto turned to face Sasuke. He hated this smug punk, but he was a favorite of Lord Orochimaru so he would deal with him. "It is simple really. The point of the plan was to draw Naruto and Gaara away from the villages. Though, since there are no women in the friends that we brought back, do you really think that Gaara would leave his precious Sand Village to go save them?"

"A valid point."

"Sending a copy of the girl to Gaara would compel him to go to Naruto and let him know what was going on. Naruto would insist on going for the girl, and Gaara not to be out done by him would go himself to get her friends. Gaara would never let Naruto do anything on his own when it deals with us."

Sasuke could see the logic in what he did. However his way would have done the same thing. Knowing that Naruto would go after the girl who was talked about on the tape with her friends would have pushed Gaara into going himself. But Kabuto had to do everything the way that he wanted. Orochimaru may not care how things are done so long as the end result is the same but Sasuke did. "Whatever."

Then he turned and walked away from him. He had other things that he had to think about. And was so looking forward to finally seeing the heads of Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Sand mounted on his wall. And then his time with Orihime as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisuke looked over at Ichigo when he heard his groan. The one who fought longest than any of them and the one who was hurt the worse. "Don't you dare even try to sit up Ichigo. It will kill you, you are hurt really bad and it might reopen your wound."

Ichigo glared over at him. The last thing that he remembered before darkness claimed him was the one who attacked them walking over and standing over Orihime! "Where is Orihime? Last thing I saw before it all went black was that bastard standing over her."

Kisuke sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew how close Ichigo and Orihime were and he hated to be the one that had to tell him this. "I don't have a clue where she is. Look around yourself right now Ichigo. You, myself, Kon and Renji are stuck in a cell of dirt but somehow is stronger than seikiseiki rock. We got to get out of this first."

Ichigo turned his head the other way and saw Renji still out cold. "How bad was he hurt? If we are going to rescue Orihime after we get out of here we are going to need his help." Then he glanced around and then back to Kisuke. "I don't see that stuffed bastard anywhere. What happened to Kon?"

When he heard a muffled scream he smiled. "Sitting on him huh. Figures, after calling him a bastard he should have been trying to punch me."

Kisuke sighed. "Yeah he was annoying me so this is the only way that I could shut him up. As far as Renji, his injuries are minor and should be up and full strength in a day or two. It is going to take you a little longer than that. A lot longer than that. But we are in more trouble than ever before."

"How so?"

"I can make a portal from the Living World to the Soul Society and vice versa no problem. But right now I can't do that. I can pull out Bloody Hime herself and it won't work. It is like the where ever we are the Soul Society doesn't exist."

"What do you mean that it is like it doesn't exist. You are a former captain you should be able to do it no problem!"

"The only thing I can figure is that we are in a different dimensions. We haven't told you or your friends this cause other than the Valley Of Souls there was no reason to tell you anything about other worlds. But this might be a different dimension and those are tricky to get in and out of. You have to go out the way that you came in and I don't know how we came in."

Both looked toward a voice that they heard laughing and glared. He was there when another one attacked and then did something to Orihime! If they took them and put them in a cage like animals what were they doing to her? With a glare he set his eyes hard as stone and flared his spiritual pressure to the max. "Where is Orihime? What did you do with her?"

Kabuto smiled as he crossed his arms. "She is alive and just fine. She has a cell much like you are but hers is better. She is in a room with a soft bed and a view of a beautiful forest."

"You bastard!"

Kabuto turned to the side and smiled even bigger. "You see she was the only one that we really wanted. The four of you were brought here merely as tools to be used and then cast away when your use is done."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a source of bait for someone. My Lord Orochimaru has a trap set for the one that would come and try to rescue you to die. Though I wonder who will come after you? Who knows."

Ichigo could feel the glare from Kisuke stabbing him in the back, but he ignored it and didn't even look at him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and glared even harder at the freak with the white hair. "Why Orihime? What did you want her for?"

Kabuto smiled as he slid his hand in his pack and pulled out her beretts. "Do you want the truth?"

"Damnit tell me!"

"Fine then. It is because of all of you that can use the special power that you have, she was the weakest. And as far as we can tell, she is also helpless without these." then tossed her beretts into the cage at his feet.

Ichigo picked them up and held them in a fist then glared. "So you took her just to take her power from her!"

"Yes." Kabuto then leaned against a tree and smiled at him. "Though it is not the way that you think it is. My Lord has a pupil that wants to restart his clan and make them even stronger. And he can only do that through children. His power alone would not make them stronger than any other clan in the world, but with her power passed on to a child, well you get the picture."

Ichigo gasped and his eyes went wide at what he was saying! This pupil wanted to father kids with Orihime! He knew there was no way that she would do that on her own! And that had to mean only one thing! And he would die before he let anyone do that to her! He forced himself up on his feet and reached for Zangetsu. "There is no way in hell that I am ever going to let that happen to her! You have to kill me first! I will stop it!"

Kabuto laughed as he walked up to the cage. "There is no use. For some reason your attacks have no effect on us. However our attacks do have an effect on you. Your injuries are a testament to that." He laughed with an evil glean glistening in his eyes as he watched Ichigo put his hand on his sword. "Are you sure you want to do that? Just ask your friend over there, your attack will be sent right back at you. And bounce all around until it hits someone."

Kisuke glared as well. "It's true Ichigo. I feared something like that when a good kick didn't break down the cage so I used Kon and he bounced around like a beach ball."

Ichigo stopped and let his powers fade, but never lost any of his ice cold glare. "What's your name?"

"Kabuto. Not like it matters though. You won't live long enough to see me again."

Hardening his glare even more he clenched Orihime's beretts harder. "Make no mistake Kabuto. I won't die. I will get out of this damned thing and mark my words. If anything has happened to Orihime. You and everyone else will die for it. I swear that on my own life."

Kabuto only laughed and snapped his fingers drawing two shinobi to his side. "This is Ruka and Kaien. They will be the ones to watch over you until either Gaara or Naruto come for you. Kill them and then they will be the ones to kill you."

Ichigo glared as Kabuto vanished in a puff of smoke. Then the laugh of the girl Ruka drew his attention. "Something funny?"

Ruka pointed at Ichigo with a big smile. "Where you guys are from you may have been strong. But here you are a joke. You will never defeat Lord Sasuke and he wants your friend so you might as well just give it up. You won't win."

Ichigo glared at her. "Let me ask you something then?"

"Ask me anything you want."

"That Kabuto said that my attacks using my spirit energy has no effect on the people of this dimension. So why is it that they thinkt hey can use Orihime anyway. She has the same powers I have."

Ruka laughed as she flopped down against a tree. "Simple, the kids she is going to give Lord Sasuke. They will have her power and his power mixed. When you combine them they get stronger and might make an all new power that no one has ever seen. That is what his hope is."

"One more. Who is it that we are bait for?"

"Well that would be either Gaara of the Sand or Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf. Though we figure that it will be Gaara that will come here at the same time Naruto goes to try to save your friend. Either way no one can beat Sasuke. And he personally trained us so Gaara will be no match for us. Just sit back and accept it."

Ichigo turned his back to her and slowly sat back down so he didn't open his wounds back up. Without a word to him he only looked at Kisuke. That was all that he would need to know what the plan was. Simple, get out of that cage and find Orihime and take her home. Or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto glared as he stood toe to toe with Jiraiya just outside the hot spring. He was so tired of this fight with him each and every week that he just wanted to kill him and be done with it sometimes! "You know what I am so tired of these damned weekly fights that I have to have with you! If you need research that bad do a clone and do the sexy jutsu! Or look at books like normal people! Stop peeping!"

Jiraiya glared right back at the kid. "You trained with me solo for how long? You know that I can't get inspired like that! But then again you wouldn't know anything about that would you goody goody. You don't know what it takes to get truly inspired!"

Naruto half growled as he glared harder and grabbed his clothes. "If it takes doing this to get truly inspired then I don't want it! I don't even want to know what you get out of it! Just stop! Grandma Tsunade keeps sending me to get your ass and I am getting tired of it!"

Jiraiya glared even harder though this time he had an evil smile. "That my dear boy is exactly why I do it. There is not all that much that you can do to stop me from doing my research ya know. I am not scared of you Naruto!"

"Are you scared of me you pervert?"

Jiraiya gasped and he froze in spot. Sakura. She had Tsunade's short temper and was even stronger than her teacher was! He was more than scared of her! He half smiled as he looked over his shoulder. "Hello Sakura. How are you doing today?"

Sakura glared at the old pervert. She was happy that Tsunade finally realized that sending Naruto wasn't doing anything cause Jiraiya wasn't scared of him in the least. So that was why she was there. "I am here for two reasons. The first is to deal with you, My Lady figured out that sending Naruto wasn't working in scaring you away from the hot springs. So that is one reason why I am here."

Naruto sighed and tightened his hold on the old man's collar when he tried to run from them. With an annoyed sigh he looked up at Sakura who was now joined by Lee. "What is the second thing Sakura?"

Sakura kept her eye on the old man that she was to beat to a bloody pulp. "Lee would you tell Naruto. I have a few new tricks to teach an old dog." Then she grabbed his collar from Naruto and drug him toward an alley not too far away.

Naruto and Lee watched with wide eyes as she disappeared behind the wall then flinched when they heard the screams of pain from the beating that he was getting from her. Naruto turned the same wide eyes to Lee. "And tell me the truth. Do you truly feel safe being married to her? I mean really?"

Lee smiled with pride as he stood tall and waited for his loving wife. "She is only like this when she is mad. I am extremely careful that I do not do such things that will make her mad Naruto. And as long as I am not the one who makes her mad then I am safe from such lessons as that."

"If you say so."

Lee laughed then turned serious as he turned and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, the second thing is that we are to report straight to Tsunade. As soon as the beating is over."

"What is going on?"

Lee cast his eyes down. "Right after we were told to come and take care of Jiraiya we were about to leave when Gaara and Hinata walked in. They had some sort of tapes with them and said that they needed everyone that had anything to do with Sasuke to come to there and then he would play them."

Naruto had been curious when he was told to go to Tsunade. And even more so when Gaara and Hinata were mentioned. At the mention of Sasuke that curious look turned into a heated glare of pure hate and anger. Now looking back he cursed all the time that he could have been training to be Hokage trying to chase him down and bring him home. When all it did was end in the death of someone who was like a little brother to him, Konohamaru.

Without a word he turned and walked off toward the Hokage Mansion. "Wait for Sakura Lee. I am going on to Tsunade."

Lee nodded then smiled. "One more thing Naruto."

"What is it?"

"When you get there don't go busting in being loud in the least. There is a surprise waiting for you there, and if you upset that surprise no one is going to be happy with you."

Naruto didn't even look back only nodded as he walked off. He was a far cry from the loud and rude kid he was. Even up to about two years ago. That was when everything for him changed and he grew up more than anyone thought that he would. He was a Jonin now and even up for a spot in the Anbu Black Ops.

He half smiled when he thought about how the loss of Konohamaru had changed not only him but others as well. Like Lee and Sakura. Sakura finally got over Sasuke, but not for him as he had hoped. She fell in love with Lee and they were married now for only a few months.

And they weren't the only ones. Shikamaru and Ino were married. Along with Choji to a girl named Risa. Neji and Tenten were married as well. Even Kiba and Akamaru both found mates as they call them in Yume and Mizuki. And even Shino found someone to marry from the Aburame clan named Fuuko.

A small smile played on his face when he thought about Hinata. He ignored her feelings for him all the time they were growing up. And when he realized that he wasn't going to get Sakura he realized that it didn't hurt him as much. And when he went to go find Hinata, that was when Neji told him that he was too late. That she had been meeting with Gaara and that her father gave permission for him to take her hand. And now she lived in the Sand as the wife of the Kazekage.

And that even changed the way that the Hyuga did things. They didn't put the curse mark on either Hinata or Hanabi who was now the heir to the clan. And that threw the elders for a loop. But now the curse mark was not to be used or given to anyone.

And that left only him and Sai. They were the only two that were still single. Though it didn't seem to bother him so much anymore anyway. He hadn't felt a connection with anyone really since Konohamaru died.

And he died at the hands of the one that Naruto fought to bring back to the village! He has refused to let his guard down to let anyone else in his heart anymore. He knew that if he ever did Sasuke would only use it to hurt him more. And he wasn't going to have any of it!

"Naruto are you okay?"

He hadn't even realized that he was outside of Tsunade's office until he heard Shizune asking him if he was okay. He shook his head and then smiled his same goofy smile. "Yeah I am just fine. Just wondering what Gaara and Hinata are doing here and why he and Grandma wanted me."

Shizune looked up at him with worried eyes. It has been two years since Sasuke killed Konohamaru, and yet whenever either are mentioned he always got that distant look in his eyes. A look of pain and remorse. Much like Tsunade did with her Uncle Dan and Niwaki. "All I can say is that Sasuke is showing just how evil he truly is. I will let Gaara and Tsunade tell you all the details. You, Sakura and Lee are the only ones that aren't in there yet."

"We are here Shizune!"

Naruto smiled back at Sakura. "Good to have ya. Now tell me what condition was he in when you left that perverted old bastard."

Sakura smiled proudly. "Right now the hospital is having a hard time untying his limbs."

Naruto laughed an odd laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah always remind me that I don't want to piss you off alright?" Then he turned and they all three walked in Tsunade's office.

Once he was in the room he was taken back to another day about two years ago. The original 11 were their with wives in tow this time. Kakashi, Ibiki, Gai, Asuma, Iruka and Kureinai, all with their wives and husbands as well. Just like the day that he and Tsunade told them all that Konohamaru was gone and who did it.

"Naruto."

Hearing her voice he scanned the room and found her at her desk with an odd look on her face. "What is going on Tsunade."

But before she could say anything he jerked his head around to scan the room when he heard a baby whimper. He gasped and went wide eyed when he saw Hinata standing tall and proud next to Gaara holding a baby! After the shock sank in he made his way over to them with a smile. "Congrats you guys! Boy or girl?"

Gaara smiled with pride as he looked down at the baby. "He is my son. His name is Hikaru."

Naruto stopped right in front of them and looked down at the baby and softened his eyes. He had Hinata's hair, but Gaara's eyes. "You are just adorable aren't you?"

Hinata smiled up at him, then back down to her baby. "Thank you Naruto."

Gaara cleared his throat as he drew Naruto's attention back up to him. "You can see him more on another day. I don't mean to sound rude but we have some rather urgent issues concerning Sasuke that we need to deal with."

Naruto took on a look of steel hatred as he thought about Sasuke. "What is it."

Gaara held up two tapes. "I got these four days ago. He has sank to a new level of evil this time and he must be stopped and erased for good this time."

"What has he done?"

"He has a woman and her friends that he is holding captive. The friends are going to die and she is going to suffer a fate worse than death if we do not do something."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto glared back at Gaara. "Well lets see it."

Gaara put in the tape with the three men and the stuffed animal. "These are friends of the girl that he is holding in their strong hold. I am not sure what sort of jutsu they used but the stuffed toy acts as if it is alive."

"Could it be some sort of puppet jutsu?"

Kankuro stepped up this time. "Nope. There are no chakra threads on him. And the animal acts like it seems to know the ones with him."

Gaara nods. "The names of any of them are not said. But we have three days to figure out what we are going to do to get them out. But it is this tape that disturbs me." Then he put in the tape of the woman in a cage that is fitted around a bed.

Naruto glares as his fists tighten. She looked scared to death and helpless. "Let me guess it tells us exactly where we can find her doesn't it?"

"Yes. It has to be a trap. I am guessing that both are set up as bait."

Naruto never took his eyes off the girl on the screen. "He says that we have three days right?"

"Yes."

"We will show up at dawn to each location on the third day."

Gaara's eyes went wide. "What? Why not go now?"

"I know Sasuke better than anyone else here could ever hope to. He is expecting us to charge out blindly like I would have done three years ago. He isn't going to expect us to plan before we leave."

Gaara smiled. "That's right."

Tsunade sat at her desk and watched as Naruto and Gaara set into action planning out a calculated attack to rescue those that Sasuke held captive. It was no shock with Gaara that he would be the way he is now. He was over mature when he was a child. But Naruto. Until the death of Konohamaru Naruto was impulsive, a hothead, always rushed into everything. But now he was calm, collected. He was planning before he went in. 'Minato. Kushina. You should both be proud of your son.'

x

Orochimaru sat on his thrown in his main stronghold. But he was not smiling as usual. He had to think of a way to kill Sasuke. He was much too strong for him to take over his body now so that was out of the question. He was strong enough now Orochimaru himself didn't know if he could stand up against him.

"Orochimaru."

Pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the one he was thinking about Orochimaru smiled. "Yes Sasuke what is it?"

Sasuke walked calmly into the room with his sword drawn. "You see Orochimaru I have been thinking about something."

Orochimaru was standing now with a glare. "And what might that be?"

Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes stopping in the middle of the room. "I have been thinking that it is time that I do things my own way. You won't be a part of the battle when Naruto comes for the girl."

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

Sasuke opened his eyes as he glared into Orochimaru's gold with his red. "Because I am going to kill you here and now. You are no longer helpful to me Orochimaru you are the one that is holding me back."

Orochimaru glared harder. "You insolent child. If it was not for me you would not have the power that you have. You have come a long way but you are still not strong enough to defeat me or Itachi."

With a glare Sasuke kept his advance. "The only thing stopping me from killing Itachi is the fact I don't know where he is. Once I find him, then he is going to meet the same end of yours."

Orochimaru glared at him as his anger raised. He knew now for sure that he waited too long to make his move and take the kids body. 'Damn him!' "You whelp! How day you act like you can just walk in here and kill me!" Then he charged Sasuke.

Sasuke easily blocked it then looked behind him at Kabuto. "Really? You know that I can take you at any time Kabuto. IF you want to live stay out of this fight."

Orochimaru glared over Sasuke at Kabuto. "We planned for this. You know what to do."

Kabuto smiled and nodded. "Yes Lord Orochimaru." Then he turned and ran off.

Sasuke laughed. "He won't live to follow through with your order to take Orihime."

Orochimaru glared. "What makes you think that is the order?"

"I am smarter than you think. I planned for that. Kogaku is there."

"You insolent child!" Then Orochimaru charged at Sasuke again!.

They collided and steel could be heard ringing through the air. Sasuke smiled as he easily blocked everyone of Orochimaru's attacks. Then after a few moments he opened his eyes to show his sharingan. "Now you die."

x

"Kogaku."

Kogaku stood up and glared as he looked through the bars that the woman was in. "Kabuto. I see Lord Sasuke is making his move. Orochimaru doesn't have long to live now."

"He will live again. And she will help me." Then just as if no one was there he walked toward the cage where the now sleeping woman was but found himself being thrown back with a kick to his chest. He glared as he stood. "You can't beat me. You can barely use chakra to heal a scratch let alone kill someone like me."

Kogaku smiled an evil smile. "I am more skilled than you think. Under orders of Lord Sasuke I acted like a weak fool. If you really think that you can take me Kabuto. Then do it and the girl is yours. But I think you will find that it is going to be different this time."

Kabuto glared as he pulled his kunai. "With pleasure!" Then he charged and swung then gasped when there was nothing there! Before he could react though he felt the steel blade of Kogaku run through his chest. He turned shocked fading eyes to him. "You bastard."

Kogaku watched as Kabuto fell on the ground his blood pooling around his chest. "You can't heal that. My blade is always dipped in poison. No matter how skilled you think you are you can't heal it."

Glaring through his glasses he smirked at the young man. "You bastard. I hope…..Naruto and…..Gaara foil everything."

Kogaku glared with a smirk as he grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the room. "Fat chance of that happening. You really don't know just how strong Lord Sasuke is."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and Sakura snuck around the back of the compound using the invisibility jutsu that Jiraiya taught them. It sort of weirded Naruto out, since Jiraiya used it to peep at girls growing up. But for this instance it would work for a different reason.

Stopping at a door they waited until it opened and then were inside. Once inside Sakura released a clone jutsu that was left with the rest of the ones that went with them, and the attack started. As two guards ran off under orders to tell Sasuke what was going on Naruto and Sakura knocked them out, extracted where they needed to go and took their forms.

Naruto raced through the halls. Determined to save this woman before Sasuke could touch her in any way! 'I couldn't save you Konohamaru. But I won't let her down. I swear it!"

x

Sasuke stood at the foot of the bed and laughed slightly as he looked into the woman's terrified eyes. "Well it seems that day three is here. I guess he is smarter than I thought he was and has left you to fate." Then he reached up and unlocked the door to the cage around the bed. "That means that you are mine now."

Orihime was plastered against the wall at the head of the bed. She was so scared and then she saw him open the door and start to come onto the bed. Tears fell from her eyes as she watched him slowly coming closer and closer to her. The look in his eyes told her that if he got to her that her nightmare was going to start! "Someone help me!"

Sasuke smiled as he got to her and in an instant had her laid flat on her back beneath him. His legs on either side of her own and her arms pinned over her head with one of his while he sat back on her thighs. "No one is coming for you. If you just give up and relax it won't be as painful for you."

Orihime tried as hard as she could to get her arms free or kick her feet but it was no use. "I will never just let you do this to me! Never!"

Sasuke laughed as he leaned down into her face as his free hand landed on her waist and started un-tucking her shirt. "Then I will take it each. And. Every. Time." Then just before he was able to kiss her the door sprung open and he turned a glare up at the men that came in the room. "I am busy come back later."

Naruto had to keep the glare out of his eyes and the venom out of his voice. "But My Lord haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Naruto! He is here and attacking head on. He keeps yelling for you to come out and fight him!"

Sasuke smiled as he turned and looked down at the woman under him. "It seems that he did come after all. Until tonight then." Then he seared her mouth with his own taking pleasure in the scream that she let out and her fighting renewed. After he was off the bed he locked the cage then looked at the two guards. "Stay here. Let no one but me in this room do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

Sakura looked out the door and watched as Sasuke took off running to fight Naruto and sighed as she let the transformation go. "He is gone Naruto."

Naruto sighed and then released his transformation as well. "Good. I hated calling him Lord and then when I saw him…." He turned his stern blue eyes to look into the chocolate eyes of the woman in the cage. They were brimming with tears and she was scared to death. "Sakura, the bars."

Sakura nodded and then ripped the door off in one jerk.

Naruto stood and held his hand out for the girl. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I have come to save you. Please, come with me and I will keep you safe. I promise."

Orihime looked into his eyes shaking. She didn't know if she should trust him or not. She just watched as he turned from one person into a different person! But the longer she looked into his eyes the more she saw someone who was honest and true to his word. They almost reminded her of looking into Ichigo's eyes. "O…okay."

Then with a shaky hand she reached out and took his and gasped as he pulled her from the cage and to his side. She looked up at him and saw raw determination in his eyes as he looked at the other girl. Then suddenly she wondered if she had gone from the frying pan into the fire with him. 'What have I done?'

Naruto looked down at her with a warm smile. "Don't worry. We are going to get you out of here and no one is going to touch you ever again. I swear my life on it I won't let anything happen to you. But you have to trust me, can you do that?"

Orihime could hardly see through the tears. His eyes were just like Ichigo's were when he went to save her from Aizen! She knew without a doubt now that she could trust him with her life no matter what. She didn't know why, just that she could. There was just something about him that drew her into trusting him fully. "I do."

Naruto then slowly lifted her into his arms and smiled. "Thank you. Hold on tight to my neck and keep your eyes closed okay."

"Okay."

Sakura nodded then lead the way as they wove their way through the innards of the hideout, taking out Sasuke's men as they went. When they reached the door that they used to get in, they busted it down and then while Naruto flew through the woods with her in his arms, Sakura turned and stomped on the ground three good times. Letting everyone else know that they had her and were on their way to the meeting point.

x

Sasuke squared off with Naruto in the middle of his court yard. But something wasn't right. He looked like Naruto, talked like him and acted like him but it wasn't him in a sense either. "Why don't you fight me with your full power Naruto? Use the fox or you will never save her and after tonight, she will be well on her way to getting pregnant with my first child."

Naruto's clone glared at Sasuke. There was no way that was going to happen. No way in hell. Then his clone gasped then smiled his own wicked smile when he felt a rumble through his feet and then everyone else retreated in puffs of smoke. "I would if I were really Naruto Sasuke."

Narrowing his eyes Sasuke glared harder. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am just a clone. Give me one good hard punch. You always told Naruto that he could never out think you, that you were so much smarter than him. Naruto thought of this plan. And your hostage isn't your hostage anymore Sasu…." Then the clone vanished in a puff of smoke as Sasuke landed a punch in his gut.

Sasuke glared around and then turned and ran as fast as he could back to the room where he kept Orihime. When he looked in he glared then grabbed the bed and slung it through the wall, killing several of his men as he did. Stomping out to the courtyard he glared at everyone. "They got the girl! Find them! I want her back by nightfall do you all understand me! Or everyone dies!"


	6. Chapter 6

Orihime held on tight around Naruto's neck as he seemed to just fly through the trees. The wind was whipping her hair all over the place. Though he was a total stranger she did feel like she could trust him without a doubt. Just like she knew she could trust Ichigo. Though the only thing that she regretted leaving behind was her berets. 'Sora I am so sorry I lost them to someone like that. Forgive me brother.'

Naruto looked down at her sideways when her grip around his neck tightened and he felt the wetness of her tears on his neck. "Don't worry about anything. You are safe now. Sasuke won't touch you ever again okay. I promise."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

A sob catching in her throat she drew a nervous breath. "Someone named Kabuto has my berets. They were the last thing that my older brother gave me before he died."

Turning to look at Sakura, the look in his eyes clear.

Sakura shook her head no. "He wasn't anywhere in there. Neither was Orochimaru."

The rest of the way to the cave was in silence as everyone joined up with him, Orihime and Sakura. He had with him, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Jiraiya much to his dismay, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo. Gaara took with him, Tamari, Kankuro, Kiba, Yume, Akamaru, Mizuki, Moegi, Udon, Choji, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai. The perfect team for each of them to deal with each situation they faced.

Once they reached the cave and were safely hidden inside it he sat Orihime down then smiled as she looked around at everyone and gripped onto his arm. "Don't worry. No one here is going to hurt you."

Orihime nodded but still kept ahold of his arm. That was when she felt like someone was looking at her and turned to gasp when she saw the face of an old man looking at her with drool coming out of his mouth. "N…N…Naruto…"

Turning to look where she was looking he glared. "Don't you dare pervy sage. She is scared enough as it is and we don't need some old pervert trying to get a peek at her!"

Jiraiya on the other hand could only stare at her. It was not very often that a woman came along with the assets that this young beauty had! He stood and smiled as he held his hand out to her. "My dear I am Jiraiya the Toad Sage. I dedicate my very life to keeping you safe and at my….." But finds himself being cut off and flung against the side of the cave.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten all glare as they hold their fists out in the air. Sakura crosses her arms and glares down at him. "You pig. Stay away from her!"

Tenten turned a soft smile to Orihime. "I am sorry about him. If he ever gives you a hard time, just have at it and smack him. Or let one of us know and we will take care of him. My name is Tenten Hyuga. What is your name?"

Still holding onto Naruto with a death grip Orihime gave her a nod. "My name is Orihime. Orihime Inoue."

Ino was the next to speak up to her. She liked the outfit that Orihime wore, but it was very clear that she wasn't from any of the hidden villages. "So Orihime where are you from?"

Casting her eyes down with a sad look engulfing them she sighed. "According to someone named Kabuto I come from a different dimension than this. Where I come from I know there are different worlds and I have been to several of them. But I never thought about traveling through dimensions."

Neji gave Kakashi and odd look. "Dimensions? Is it even possible?"

Moving to stand by her husband Tenten sighed as she looked up at him with a half glare. "We are talking about Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto here. And Orochimaru has mastered the Reanimation Jutsu."

"I don't know anything about Jutsu, but I do know that what he used to get me and to hurt my friends wasn't anything we have ever seen before."

Naruto looked down at her with a sympathetic gaze. "Don't worry. Once we reunite you with your friends we will find a way to get you all home. Whether it is somewhere in our world or in another dimension. We will get you home."

"My friends aren't here though. Least that is what Kabuto told me?" Orihime was now looking up into his sparkling blue eyes. She could easily get lost in them. But she had to remember what was going on here. She had to get home. One way or another.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "Nope. He brought back four others. Three guys and a weird little stuffed animal that can move around without puppet strings."

Her eyes wide she gasped. "Three guys? What did they look like?"

Looking up he rubbed his neck. "One was in a black kimono with orange hair. Another one had on the same outfit with long red hair, and the last one had blond hair and a stripped hat."

"Do you know if they were hurt at all?"

"Yes. But we don't know how bad yet. Sasuke sent us tapes of you where we found you, and your friends in a dirt cell somewhere. Gaara went to go get them. It doesn't matter what sort of jutsu they have on that sand to hold your friends in, no sand stands a chance against Gaara."

Orihime turned and buried her face in his chest. "I hope they are all alright. Thank you Naruto."

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and sighed. "Don't mention it. It is going to be a few weeks before you get to see them though. Sasuke will be watching the traditional routes that we would take to get back to the Sand and Leaf village. So we have to go the long way around."

Still sobbing into his chest Orihime nodded. "As long as I get to see them again, that is all that matters to me."

Smiling Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all looked at each other with smiles as they walked over and pulled Orihime from Naruto. Sakura winked at her as she moved to stand between her and Naruto. "Well while you are here, it would be better if you dressed like one of us. It might help you to feel like you can fit in better too."

Orihime's face flushed with a blush. "I don't want to be a bother to anyone. You don't have to do this if you really don't want too."

Ino and Tenten both took a hand and walked deeper into the cave. "No trouble at all we enjoy doing this kinda thing. Sakura?"

Sakura nodded as she turned to find Jiraiya making his hand signs. "No you don't you perverted old bastard!" Then she punched him right in the side of the head, sending him to the other side of the cave, this time though he only twitched. He was not getting up any time soon.

X

Ruka smiled as she stood up. "I see. They are coming just like Lord Sasuke said they would."

A smile just as evil as hers Kaien took his place next to her. "Time to kill the Kazekage."

All of them now awake, Ichigo, Keisuke, Renji and Kon all looked to the right to see one man coming up toward them. He had a huge gourd on his back with red hair and eerie green eyes. Ichigo made eye contact with him and then glared. "You think that is the one that is supposed to come and set us free?"

Keisuke looked at the two guarding them and then nodded. "I do. Lets see what he does first."

Ruka glared with a smile as Gaara stopped about thirty feet from them and the cell. "Well well the Kazekage has come from his precious village. Too bad you won't be going back."

Gaara looked from her to the other ninja there then to the cage where he hardened his glare and started to walk toward it. "It is the two of you that will not be returning to your village."

With a glare of pure rage Ruka leapt into the air. "I was trained by Lord Sasuke himself! I won't lose to you!" Then she pulled a scroll and started to throw every weapon she could think of at him. When she fell back to the ground she had a smug smile. "No one can dodge my weapon attacks."

"You don't know Gaara."

The sound of a female behind them made Ruka and Kaien jump with glares. "Who the hell are you?"

With a smile Tamari lifted her fan. "Gaara?"

"Deal with them. I will figure out how to tear down the cell."

Startled eyes turned back to see sand going back into the gourd as Gaara walked on toward the cell without so much as a scratch on him! Ruka narrowed her eyes at him. "How is that even possible! He should be dead! I never miss my mark!"

Temari laughed as she stepped forward again. "I would focus on me." Her eyes narrowed in a glare as she fully opened her fan. "After all you just attacked my Kazekage and my brother. Your life is mine!"

Gaara ignored the fight going on to his side. Temari was more than skilled enough to take them both on and win easily. He had to focus on the cell. Something was different about it.

Ichigo forced himself to stand, tearing a slight opening in the wound on his side. "So who the hell are you?"

"Do not get worked up. You are injured and we are here to rescue you so to speak. This is interesting though." He walked in a full circle then stopped with a sigh as sand flew from his gourd. "You are annoying me."

Ichigo and the other's watched with wide eyes as the guy was engulfed in sand and then his crushed body fell from it as the sand flew back to his gourd. Taking a step back Ichigo was wide eyed as he looked at him. "What the hell was that?"

"Sand Burrial Jutsu." There was something different about the sand and Gaara knew it. "I wonder. Moegi."

Moegi left the battle scene where Temari was just toying with the girl and went to Gaara. "Yes Lord Kazekage?"

"Tell her not to kill her. Just bring her to me now I have a question for her."

Keisuke stood and walked over to where Gaara was just on the other side of the sand cage. "So do you think you can really get us out of here? We sort of have a friend we need to find."

"Your friend is safe. Naruto has her with him."

Pushing Keisuke out of the way Ichigo glared through the pain he felt in his side surge through his body. "Who the hell is this Naruto?"

"He is the one who was to save her from Sasuke Uchiha. She will be safe with him and in three weeks time you will see her again at my village, the Hidden Sand Village."

With a glare and jerking away from Temari Ruka glared and laughed as she was brought to them. "Right! I bet Lord Sasuke has already killed Naruto and done what he wanted with her! Besides there is no way that you can break Lord Kogaku's ninjutsu on that thing! They are both stronger than you want to admit that they are!"

Gaara let a rare smile play on his face as he reached out and laid a hand on the sand. "It looks like Sasuke does not teach his students everything they need to know about who they are going up against now does he?"

"What is that supposed to mean you freak job!?"

"I control the sands. No matter what it is made of, I can control it."

With a shrill laugh Ruka looked up at the sky then back to Gaara with a feral smile. "The only reason why you had power of the sand was cause the one tailed Shukaku was sealed inside you. Then the Akatsuki took it from you. How you are still alive no one really knows, but now that the one tail is not inside you, you don't have the power of the Sand like you are implying."

A glare on his face Gaara turned to face her completely. "Sasuke clearly does not know what he is talking about. The Akatsuki did take it from me yes, but in taking the Shukaku from me, they did not take my power of the sand that I inherited from my father naturally. My father, the Third Kazekage of the Hidden Sand had absolute power of all kinds of sand. The Iron Sand to be specific. I now wield it!" Then he threw his hand straight out toward her and engulfed all but her face. "Watch before you are disposed of."

He then turned and laid his hand on the cell and smiled at her gasp of shock when the cell began to just melt around those inside of it. He then turned back to the girl and closed his hand. "Now to tie up the lose ends."

Keisuke sighed as he crossed his arms. "Well that is an interesting power."

Ichigo glared. "Indeed. Now if you would be so kind as to point me in the direction that they will be bringing Orihime, I am going to find her."

"What good would you do her in the state you are in now? You would only burden the team that has rescued her."

Turning with a start to look at the girl with the fan, Ichigo winced in pain as he fell to his knees, then glared up at her. "I can't not do anything! She is my best friend and I will find her! Once I find her she will be able to fully heal me."

Temari laughed as she came up to stand next to Gaara. "You are a funny man."

"How so?"

"The same one that wounded you and all your friends and took her with him will also be looking for her. Sasuke is the kind that if he came across you trying to find her as well he would just lop off your head and then show it to her and feel proud. You really want to take that chance I can draw you a map of where you need to go."

With a glare Keisuke grabbed Ichigo's shoulder. "Just settle down. You had to trust others with those that were important to you when you went to save Rukia in the Soul Society. And when we saved Orihime from Aizen right? Do it now and get healed so you will be better able to protect her when she gets here."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto now stood with Kakashi, Kotetsu, Neji and Shikamaru. A plan had been devised as the girls changed Orihime's outfit. Jiraiya, Kotetsu and Izumo and some of Naruto's shadow clones would take one way. While Naruto and the others took Orihime and went another way. Much to the dismay of Jiraiya who was now pouting after Neji was quick to remind him who was leading this mission.

"Naruto."

Hearing Sakura's voice Naruto turned and then went wide eyed when he saw Orihime. She wore mostly pink, but had a large blue stare on her shirt. Fishnet on her hands, right knee and just under her shirt, with her belly showing. A pair of shorts with her right leg higher than the left, and fishnet coming from it. Over those she had on a black miniskirt with pink flames on the left side. Coupled with her chocolate eyes and long flowing orange hair, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen!

Shaking his head he smiled. "She looks just like one of us. Good job girls." Then reached out and grabbed Jiraiya's color. "I warned you didn't I?"

Jiraiya stopped and froze. He turned pleading eyes back to Naruto. "You wouldn't really do it would you?"

Glaring down into his black eyes Naruto nodded. "Oh I would. And she would have fun doing it too I bet."

Confused Sakura looked from Naruto to Jiraiya. "What did you threaten him with Naruto?"

"I told him if he tried one thing on Orihime that I was going to have Ino kick him out of his own body, and grope Tsunade just before she released it."

Ino laughed and threw her hand up in the air. "I vote we do it anyway! Payback for all the times that he is caught peeking at girls in the hot springs!"

Crossing their arms Sakura and Tenten nodded their approval. Jiraiya gasped and jumped over behind Lee, Shikamaru and Neji. "You guys wouldn't let them hurt me would you? After all I am one of the Sanin!"

All of them moving aside it was Lee who turned and gave him a big grin. "Do you really think that we would go against our wives for you Master Jiraiya? I do not think so. There is a saying that my father told me the day that I wed my beloved Sakura. And it is a saying that I will live by until I have no more life left."

With a odd look Jiraiya looked up at him. "What to act like that idiot sensei of yours?"

Now glaring Lee shook his fist at him. "Gai Sensei is not an idiot! He is the greatest ninja in the world! Do not disrespect him!" Then he stood and crossed his arms clearing his throat. "No. My father told me 'Happy wife. Happy life.' Meaning that if I kept Sakura happy for her entire life then my life would to in turn be filled with happiness just seeing her happy. If she wants to I will allow her to do so."

"Lee."

Hearing his wife say his name Lee jumped to stand next to her. "Yes my love?"

Sakura sighed as she half glared up at him. "You talk too much sometimes you know that?"

"I'm sorry."

Orihime joined the others in laughing then she moved to stand next to Naruto. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it. It really suits you. It will help you to blend in too. While they were dressing you we figured out a way to throw Sasuke's men off our trail."

"How?"

Turning to look at everyone else Naruto sighed. "Kotetsu, Izumo and Jiraiya are going to take the originally planned route away from the cave. The rest of you are going to come with me and Orihime on a slightly longer route. Kotetsu, Izumo and Jiraiya will break off at some point and join up with us before nightfall."

Ino cocked her head to the side. "Naruto doesn't it make sense that we should stay together?"

"Normally yes, but. Seeing two different sets of foot prints leading away from this cave is going to throw them off. If there are ten pursuers the logical thing would be for five to come the way we are taking. And five to go their way."

"But there are only three of them going that way? There are twelve of us including Orihime."

"You forget me and my Shadow Clones. They are not only going to make up the difference with us, but Kotetsu and the others as well as going in all sorts of different directions."

Orihime was looking at him with an odd look. "What is a Shadow Clone?"

Turning to look down into her eyes Naruto smiled. "I can make copies of myself that you can touch and feel and it is just like me. But not me. He look I'll show you."

Orihime watched as he held two fingers up by his mouth and then suddenly there was another Naruto right next to him. She gasped as she latched onto his arm. "I have never seen anything like that! And my friends can do some strange stuff."

Laughing Naruto lifted her into his arms again. "Later you will have to tell me all about them. But for right now we need to get going." Once outside the cave he made hundreds of clones and then they all split. Some of them transforming into Orihime and carried by another Naruto, and others transforming into other people.

And once again Orihime found herself wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as he seemingly flew through the trees. She was still scared. It wasn't really that long ago when she was so close to being raped by that Sasuke. But now she felt safe in the arms that held her. Just like she would feel safe if it were Ichigo carrying her through the tree tops. 'Oh Ichigo. I hope you , Keisuke, Renji and Kon are safe.'

Sakura smiled as she glanced back at Naruto and Orihime. Their formation was simple. A circle with them staying in the middle which was the safest spot for her. But Sakura saw more than then what meets the eye. They looked so natural together. So right. Then she turned around and cast sad eyes down. 'Poor Naruto. First me, then Hinata. Can he really take another rejection?'

Smiling over at his wife Lee laughed. "Do not worry my love. It will work itself out in the end."

"I hope so."

X

Walking with Gaara and his friends Ichigo still wore a glare as he starred down at his ground. Then he gasped. "Wait a minute."

Every turned and look at the now still and wide eyed stranger. Keisuke looked over at him with an odd look. "What? Remember, we stuffed Kon and you got him hanging off your back."

"Not that. When they showed up in our world. Renji was in a gigai and I was in my body. I used the soul reaper badge to come out and used the candy. If we are souls how can anyone else see us or hear us?"

His eyes going wide Keisuke looked around. "Well you know that is a good question. I forgot about that."

Renji glared at both of them. "Grow the hell up and tell him the truth Urahara."

Looking over at Renji Ichigo blinked. "What do you mean tell me the truth?"

Keisuke sighed with a glare for Renji. "You know Abarai you can ruin some ones fun."

Gaara glared at the three. "We haven't got all day. The sooner that we get on our way the sooner we can rendezvous with the girl and those that rescued her."

Renji sighed. "Ichigo dumbass over there always carries gigai with him. It isn't like even back at his shop that he just has empty shells of bodies laying around is it. You are in your own gigai."

Turning a glare Ichigo reached over and grabbed Keisuke by his collar and pulled him into his face looked at Keisuke. "This isn't like the one you gave Rukia or my dad is it?"

"May…"

Letting go of him, Ichigo then slammed his elbow into his face, sending him flying through the air causing those they walked with to step to the side to dodge him. "I swear you can be a real bastard!"

With a sigh Gaara turned and started walking again. "Lets move."

Ichigo once again started to walk then rushed through them all to walk next to Gaara. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't any of our attacks work on what's his face and his henchmen? I mean we hit them with everything we had full strength. They didn't even break a sweat but everything they did to us hit home."

Gaara sighed. "It is probably the difference in powers that you have. Once we reach my village I will see if there is something we can do so that you can fight as well. And not be a hindrance to the ninja that will be fighting alongside you."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the powers of Sasuke Uchiha wounded you, but nothing you did to them wounded them, then your attacks would again be useless in a battle."

"What battle?"

With a sigh Gaara looked up at the sky. "Sasuke will not take this lying down. He sees himself as the strongest ninja that there ever has been. He doesn't depend on anyone. He has no clue what true strength is."

"I get that but you are talking in circles."

"He sees your friend as his property. Something to use as he sees fit and then dispose of. He doesn't think anyone can stop him from doing what he wants to do. By not getting to kill you, and Naruto taking your friend from right under his nose he is going to be highly cross. He will come for her again. And that is when the Leaf Village and the Sand Village will meet the Sound head on in battle."

"We will fight as well."

"You would only be in the way. Unless you let me see if you have any chakra at all that we can train you to use."

Renji was now behind them with a glare. "How do you plan on doing that? You aint sticking me with no needles!"

"My wife. She has a special gift that allows her to see the inside of a persons' body and the chakra network that flows through them. If you have chakra then she will see it. And we will start your training."

Keisuke sighed. "Sounds good to me. Always willing to learn a new skill."

Temari glared as she crossed her arms. "He is always like this?"

Ichigo sighed as he nodded. "Unfortunately. If he pisses you off just beat the hell out of him. Don't kill him we do kinda need him we come from. But you can take him close."

Keisuke sighed as he dropped his head. "You are so rude Ichigo. I thought we were friends."

"We are but if you piss her off what do you want me to do Hat 'N Clogs?"

"I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore?"

"You were supposed to grow up."

"I am…." Then he groans when he feels a hard smack on the back of his head sending him flying about a hundred feet.

Temari smiles. "You know that felt really good."

X

Kogaku paced outside the palace waiting for news from his search parties. "How could we have let this happen! Damnit!"

"Lord Kogaku!"

Turning he glared. "Tell me you found her and she is on her way? Lord Sasuke wants someone to kill for this and if the news isn't good then you are dead."

"I don't know how good or bad the news will be. We followed them to a cave. Once at the cave footprints go in every direction. It is like one big fan, hundreds of different footprints."

Gasping Kogaku took a step back. "They had a army that big and they only attacked with ten ninja and a shadow clone?"

"That was no army."

Turning to see Sasuke, Kogaku blinked. "Then what was it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Huh?"

"While I do, you do and others in this village know the Shadow Clone Jutsu, for some reason that little bastard has always been able to make thousands of them at will and keep them going for days if he had too."

"You could do that."

"My chakra is too precious to waist on that." Sasuke turned and glared at the messenger. "What was found out about the men and the weird doll?"

"Gaara has them as well My Lord Sasuke. Both Ruka and Kaien were killed by him. Their bodies were crushed and covered in sand."

His eyes narrowing as he moved faster than the man's eyes could follow, his sword taking the man's head off. "Dammit!"

Kogaku turned with stern eyes. "What do you want me to do Lord Sasuke?"

Turning to him Sasuke glared. "I want you to use your transformation Jutsu. You can keep it up for weeks at a time to fool someone. Disguise yourself as a Sand shinobi and sneak into the village. I want to know what is going on there."

"And the girl?"

Sasuke glared harder as he fisted his hands at his side. "I will wait for your report before I decide what to do about her. But one thing is clear. She will be back in this palace and beneath me soon. Naruto will pay for what he has done! Thunder Clap!"

Kogaku smiled as he watched a few hundred lower class ninja burn to a crisp. "As you wish My Lord."

Sasuke turned and stormed back into his palace. "Damn him! I will show you Naruto. Show you just what happens when you ruin my plans to rebuild the Uchiha Clan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime now found herself sitting between Naruto and Kakashi beside a fire. She looked around. The ones that went the shorter way around were already there and had camp set up by the time that they reached the spot. She couldn't help but smile at the way that everyone seemed to really worry about how she was doing. Like her friends back in her time.

Glancing down at the girl next to him Naruto's smile faded. He saw that distant and depressed look in her chocolate eyes. He sighed as he looked over at her. "Don't worry about it. I know that a few weeks seems like a long time but you are going to get to see them again."

"I know. It is just that this sort of thing always happens. My friends get hurt. And it is all because of me."

"Don't say that. You didn't do anything to cause this to happen. It was Sasuke's demented mind that caused this."

With her eyes filling with tears Orihime looked down at the ground. "It is my all my fault in a way. I always wanted to help. I didn't want to be left out and wanted to help my friends. But I always ended up getting in trouble. They need to stop what they are doing to save me. This time they got hurt and I can't help them even when we get to them because I don't have my berets."

"Orihime it is not your fault that Sasuke did this." Keeping his eyes on her he kept his voice low. "Sasuke is demented and has caused pain in a lot of people's lives. Mine included. That doesn't make it your fault."

Tears dripping down on her knees she nodded. "It does. I have a healing power in my time that is stronger than anything. I can make something like it never happened. It is that power that Sasuke was after. And he chose me to get it because I am weak and I get scared when I have to fight. So it is my fault for being so weak."

Everyone was looking at her now but Naruto reached out and made her look at him with a smile. "Well we can fix that while you are here. If you want too?"

Her eyes wide Orihime locked her eyes onto his. "What are you talking about?"

Letting go of her chin he smiled as he glanced over at Neji. "At some point on the way here you fell asleep. Once you were asleep Neji told me that you have chakra. In short that means that with some training, you can do the kind of stuff that we do."

Her eyes going wide Orihime just looked at him. "Wait you mean that I would be to…"

Grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet he smiled. "There is a world of things that you could do if you trained yourself to use it. I am betting that since you have it, that your friends do and no doubt Gaara is going to train them in it too."

"But how can he know?"

Stepping up with a smile and his eyes closed Neji drew her eyes to him. "His wife is my cousin. She has the same eyes that I do and can see what I do."

Looking down at the ground Orihime was thinking then she sighed as she flopped back down on the log with a sigh. "It wouldn't matter. I could learn to do everything that everyone here does but that still wouldn't help me."

"I bet it would."

Reaching a hand up to her hair she let fresh tears stream down her face. "Without my berets I just don't feel like I can do anything. They were a gift from my brother. He gave them to me one morning before school. I was cross with him and said they were for a little girl and I wasn't anymore. He left thinking I was really mad at him. He never came home. He was killed in an accident. I have worn them every day for the last four years now without him to honor my brother. But I don't have them anymore. My power is useless."

Dropping to kneel in front of her Naruto pulled her face up to look at his once again. "I bet that before this is all over we will come face to face with Kabuto. When we do I promise that I will get them back for you okay?"

"What if he doesn't have them?"

"Then we will go back to the Sound village and help you look for them. I promise I will do everything I can to get them back for you."

With a smile Orihime whipped her tears. "Thank you Naruto."

X

Ichigo sat with all the others as they waited for the sand storm to pass. His mind never leaving Orihime. His mind arguing with himself that if he had only been stronger that he would have been able to protect her. 'Damnit! What went wrong? How can someone who uses this 'chakra' crap be so much stronger than us?'

"Do not worry about your friend. She is with Boss."

Looking up at the girl that sat directly across from her. "I thought she was with Naruto?"

Moegi giggled. "She is. That is just a nickname that Udon and I used to use for him when we were in the academy and Naruto was only just a Genin. He had just graduated before we went in. That was when Konohamaru met him and befriended him. Me and Udon just simply followed his lead. But that was along time ago. And since Naruto has proven that he is more than capable of protecting anyone."

"So where is Konohamaru?"

While her smile wasn't as big as it was before Moegi did have tears forming in her eyes. "Well to tell you that I guess you should know the whole story between Naruto and Sasuke."

"What story?"

The harshness of his tone made Moegi sigh. "Well first of all don't go flipping out until we are done with the story okay? Otherwise you are not going to hear the key parts."

Renji laughed. "Looks like they got you pegged already Ichigo."

"Shut up!"

Udon sighed. "Well then I guess I will start. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are the same age. Born only a couple of weeks apart from each other in the Village Hidden In The Leaves. They weren't friends growing up though. Naruto never had any parents and Sasuke had both his mom, dad and older brother with him. But they met when they got into the ninja academy and they didn't really like each other. Back then Sasuke was better at everything than Naruto."

Kiba laughed as he and Yume sat leaned up against Akamaru and Mizuki. "Yeah I remember the day that we all graduated and they were the first team that was announced. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was ecstatic because she and all the other girls in our class were all in love with Sasuke and he wouldn't look at one."

Choji nodded as well. "That was when fur really began to fly with them. Naruto was on the desk glaring at Sasuke, and he was glaring right back then someone elbowed Naruto and he fell into Sasuke, sharing each others first kiss. I thought it was really funny."

Nodding Moegi giggled. "It wasn't long after that when Naruto and Konohamaru met and started a rivalry. But that soon turned into Konohamaru looking up to Naruto with everything that he did. But after their first Chunin Exam Sasuke changed. He became furious over the fact that he had stalled out in how strong he was getting and Naruto had not only caught up with him in strength but was surpassing him so he left the village to a guy named Orochimaru."

Asuma glared at the fire. "Damn snake. He is one of the legendary Sanin, one of three of the strongest people to ever come out of the Leaf Village. But he was cold and cruel no matter what. Doing experiments on people. What a lot of people in the village don't know is that during the Chunin Exam Orochimaru put a curse mark on Sasuke. It was wanting to unlock the power of the curse mark at will that drove Sasuke to leave the village and seek him out."

Udon nodded. "And Naruto tried to bring him back. And vowed he would one day. He trained every day for three years away from the village with another of the Sanin, Master Jiraiya in hopes of making Sasuke see the light. He even found Sasuke a couple of times after they came back to the village from training. The last time he had Konohamaru with him."

Letting tears stream out of her eyes when Moegi saw a flash of Konohamaru's body being carried back into the village by a changed Naruto. "Durring the fight Sasuke aimed for what Naruto thought was one of his clones. But he aimed for Konohamaru with a senbon that was laced in poison. Naruto watched as Konohmaru died as a result of it. Said that he could hear Sasuke laugh as he ran off telling Naruto that is what was going to happen to everyone that Naruto cared about. That changed Naruto."

This time it was the normally over excited Gai that spoke in a soft calm voice. "The Naruto and Sakura that fought so hard to get Sasuke back, were infectious. Pulling everyone into it now and then. But the Naruto that came back in the village that day swore that he would end Sasuke's terror. By killing him."

Renji sighed as he looked down. "So basically someone he thought was a comrade killed another comrade and that changed Naruto's mind about this Sasuke?"

Temari smiled as she shook her head no and sighed. "When you saw Naruto and Konohamaru, while they weren't really related with each other, it was like you were watching a real set of brothers."

Smiling at the last good memory he had of his nephew Asuma sighed. "He was my nephew, but to him no one held a flame against Naruto. He was the strongest ninja in the world and would keep everyone safe. But Naruto didn't think Sasuke would go after Konohamaru who wasn't trying to get in the fight they were having. Frankly none of us did either."

Gaara kept his eyes out of the cave as he listened to everyone singing Naruto's praises. And rightly so. He saved so many people, like himself on countless times. Finally hearing a moment of silence behind him he laughed pulling everyone's eyes to him. He didn't even look back as he spoke. "Naruto is fueled by a great desire to become the next Hokage. Leader of the Leaf Village. To become Hokage the most fundamental thing you must have is the same thing I had to learn to have to become Kazekage of the Sand."

Having been silent the whole time Ichigo finally spoke. "Yeah. What's that?"

"A heart and soul that is pure. If there is a ninja alive that can protect your friend. It is Naruto Uzumaki."

Closing his eyes Ichigo sighed. "Sorry but I will only feel better about it after she is where I can see her again. No offence but I don't know him."

"Would it help if you knew someone that he saved personally? And not from a fond memory?"

"It might."

"He saved me."

X

Sasuke paced in the large underground chamber that he used for training. The more the thought about it the more it pissed him off that Naruto could take something from right under his nose! "Damn him I will kill that little bastard the next time I see him!"

"That will be a while Lord Sasuke."

Turning to see a Kogaku clone walking through the door. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"After the real me transformed into a Sand Ninja, like one we had in the dungeons he also sent me and several other clones to the cave where they tracked Naruto to. We made even more clones and fanned out. We had to keep making clones. The paths got wider and wider until finally just one path lay in front of us to the east."

Sasuke turned and slammed his fist into a support beam and turned the entire thing into dust. "Damn him and those clones! I still don't get how he can have so many?"

"My Lord there is more."

"What?"

"My real self is very near to Gaara and those with him. Including the men and toy in the sand cage that you were going to kill. He will not make contact, but instead enter the village the next day after them."

"That's fine. Kogaku you better not fail me in this mission. Or I will have your head on my own. You are loyal to me and that is all that has kept you alive. You cross me and I will cut you down without thought do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Sasuke."


	9. Chapter 9

"He saved you?"

Gaara nodded as he continued to look out at the blowing sand. "He has a great sense of what is right and wrong. And a drive for justice that is unlike anything I have ever known. While it was not his fault, he blames himself daily for what happened to Konohamaru. And has gotten stronger yet since that day. Knowing what Sasuke wants to use your friend for will kick in both of them."

With a sigh Ichigo pulled out Orihime's berets and looked at them. "I just get tired of feeling useless when it comes trying to protect her."

"How so?"

Putting her berets back in his sleeve he crossed his arms as he looked up. "I swore to her when I rescued her not too long ago from a guy we keep fighting against called Aizen, that I would never let anything happen to her. I didn't stop her from getting kidnapped that time. I couldn't stop it this time around. Sometimes I wish I could have never seen ghosts at all. Then maybe she wouldn't have been in the danger she has been in."

"Ghosts?" Kankuro was on the verge of near hysteria now. "You mean to tell me that you actually believe in that crap?"

With a glare Renji crossed his arms. "Souls is a better word. And both Hat 'N Clogs over there and I are both souls, the body you see us in is called a gigai that lets you see us."

"I say you are full of it."

"You wanna go!?"

"Sure, someone who can't hurt me in a fight hell yeah!"

"Wise ass!"

"Enough!" Both Ichigo and Gaara glared at Renji and Kankuro. Ichigo stood up and held his hand out to Kisuke. "Give me some."

"Some what?"

"Soul Candy? Cause I am not using the one in the bastard on my back. Hell no am I giving him anything but what he is in."

"Why do you want to leave your gigai? They won't be able to see you."

"I bet they will."

"How so?"

"That Sasuke bastard did. Soon as they showed up and said they wanted Orihime I left my body he was still fighting with me and yelling back and forth with me remember?"

"That's right." Kisuke then pulled out a vile and tossed him a soul candy. "That is a blank one, all it will do is kick your soul out, and then I can pack up the gigai."

Temari sighed as she slumped back to sit on the bottom of the cave floor. "I swear these guys are crazy!"

Ichigo laughed. "Call me crazy after this." When she looked up he swallowed the pill then sighed as he felt himself leaving the gigai. Throwing his arm around in a circle he dropped his head. "Now I see why you guys don't like these things."

Taking one of the candies himself Renji smiled as he was thrust out of the gigai. "I told you those damn things are uncomfortable."

Temari and Kankuro looked at all the other shocked faces, Gaara's included then at each other. "What just happened?"

"You see they are not used to wearing gigais. Ichigo more so since he is actually human. But Renji there is the truest form of a Soul Reaper."

Moegi turned wide eyes to Kisuke. "So what exactly does a Soul Reaper do anyway?"

"Well I am glad you asked…" But is cut off when Ichigo kicks him in the head.

Glaring as he crossed his arms Ichigo kept his foot on Keisuke's head. "Your explanations would just confused her."

Nodding in agreement Renji looked over at her and sighed. "There are monsters called hollows where we come from. They eat human souls. Our job is to kill the demons and then help existing souls to pass on to the Soul Society before they turn into one of the monsters. That simple."

With a sigh Gaara stood up as well. "The sand storm is nearly over. But there is one thing that you all need to remember here."

"What's that?"

"That your power is useless in this world. You have to hope you can use our kind of power or you won't be able to do anything."

X

"Orihime. Come on its time to wake up and get going."

Blinking Orihime sat up and stretched then rubbed her eyes. "It is still dark out."

"I know. We are going now so we can get going faster. In about a week and a half we will reach a village that I was at when I was younger. We will be able to stay there a few days." Naruto smiled as he helped her up. "Are you hungry?"

"No I am….." Then she gasped and hid her head as she covered her stomach. "Sorry."

"Here eat this."

Opening her eyes to see him holding a small pill. "What is it?"

"It's a food pill. Ninja use it so we can go longer without eating actual food. It should work for you too since you have chakra."

Taking the pill Orihime sighed as she put it in her mouth and swallowed it then her eyes went wide. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "It worked. I am not hungry anymore."

Pulling another gasp from her Naruto smiled as he lifted her into his arms. "Then lets get going shall we? The ot….." Then he glared as he spun around, dropping her legs to stand just behind him as his other arm stayed on her waist. Blocking a barrage of shuriken that was aimed right at her. He glared in the direction that they came as he held his kunai up. "Whose there?"

Kogaku walked out of the shadows with an evil smile. "You see, I am actually not supposed to be doing this. Lord Sasuke wanted to be the one to rip her from your arms. But I gather a video of him defiling her to send to you will work just as well."

Orihime gasped as she gripped Naruto's back with all she had. 'Not this again!'

With a glare Kogaku watched as the rest of his team flew to his aid. "I did so wish not to have to fight you all."

Naruto closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. Konohamaru's eyes as he looked up at him with a smile telling him how happy he was to have known him. Then his burial. It was all because of Sasuke and this guy worked for him! He looked over his shoulder at the way Orihime was shaking as she clung to him. "I promised you remember."

Looking up at him as tears fell from her eyes Orihime gasped. "Huh?"

"I promised you that myself, and no one here would hurt you or let anyone else touch you ever again you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"I always keep my promises. For right now I need you to stay with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Don't worry, he is a pervert but at a time like this he won't try anything and will protect you."

Her eyes pleading she looked up at him. "But…."

"I will be just fine. Sasuke doesn't know half of what I can do now and this guy is going to see one of the things I have done in the last year. I will be just fine okay?"

Orihime nodded and let go of him as Kakashi and Jiraiya walked up to stand beside her on either side. The rest of them making a circle around her. 'Be careful.'

Naruto stepped out of the circle and crossed his arms. "Too bad neither you nor Sasuke will ever get your hands on her."

"Even if you send her back to her time, we will simply go and get her again."

"Not if I kill you both before she goes."

"Please a worthless plebe like you that couldn't even save someone who was 'like a brother' to you?"

The mention of Konohamaru set a resolve that leapt into Naruto's eyes. That was when he noticed that this wasn't really a man but a clone! He smiled as he spread his legs, bent his knees and clapped his hands together. "Tell yourself to tell Sasuke that I tamed the power within me. Now I have his chakra at my disposal as well as my own."

"You tamed the nine tails? That is a lie if I ever heard one."

A smug smirk on his face Naruto felt the pressure around him start to whip. "Then tell me how I can do this."

Kogaku watched as Naruto started to turn yellow from his feet up. Everywhere that he turned yellow it was like he was on fire with pure colored chakra! His eyes went wide when Naruto stood straight back up and opened his eyes to reveal slits of blue in the shape of a fox's eye. "What the hell are you?"

"I am the Jinchuruki of the Hidden Leaf Naruto Uzumaki. Son of the Fourth Hokage the Yellow Flash and the princess of the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Eddy Village of old. Tell yourself to tell Sasuke this."

"Myself?"

"I know you are nothing more than a shadow clone. Technique I mastered way before Sasuke was able to do it."

Taking a stance Kogau smiled. "I may be a clone but in this state or not I can still take a plebe like you down without thought!"

Holding his right hand out a large ball of chakra formed. "Know what this is?"

"The Rasengan. What of it?"

Naruto smiled as he did the same in his left hand. "Lets see how a clone of Sasuke's lackey handles it!"

Kogaku started to throw his sword up to guard but instead felt the jutsu breaking as Naruto slammed both of them into his back. He turned and looked at him. "Damnit!"

Letting his hold of the nine tails chakra fade, Naruto turned just in time to catch Orihime as she ran to him, burring her face in his chest. He hugged her and sighed. "See. That is only scratching the surface of how far I have come once I gave up on him. I can and will protect you."

"Thank you."

X

Kogaku gasped as his head jerked up. "It can't be."

"What?"

"Did you ever know who Naruto's parents were?"

"No. It was common knowledge that they died the night the nine tails attacked the village when he was born. Why?"

"Naruto knows the Flying Thunder God Techinque. He can make Rasengan in both hands without the need of a clone. And according to him, he is the son of the Fourth Hokage the Yellow Flash, and the princess of the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Eddy Village."

"Lies is at all it is. There is no way he is the son of the Fourth Hokage. And the only Uzumaki I have ever heard of is him."

His eyes wide Kogaku sighed. "I heard of one other one. In my village, it was said that when the Leaf Village was first created that The first Hokage took a wife. Of the Uzumaki clan of the Eddy. If Naruto's mother was part of that clan, and if he is part of that clan you may want to rethink your plan of strategy."

"Why?"

"They have abilities unlike anything the Leaf had. The level of chakra that they were all predisposed to was outstanding. And a select few could use chakra chains in battle. The clan excelled at sealing jutsus as well."

"Naruto couldn't do a sealing jutsu if his life depended on it."

"I am telling you Sasuke. The Naruto that you are going to be going up against is not the Naruto you fought last time when you killed Konohamaru. He is much stronger."

"Ha. It was all merely a show. My plan goes on without question. Understood Kogaku?"

"Hai Lord Sasuke." Then he walked out of the room to sigh. 'He is going to have to learn this the hard way I think. I have to take steps so he does not die in this battle.'


	10. Chapter 10

Three days have passed since the sand storm and they were now entering the Sand Village. Ichigo looked around at the buildings and the way that most of the people were dressed. "Hey Renji I think we are overdressed."

"Yeah no kidding. If this is how everyone dresses in this time we need a wardrobe change."

Moegi laughed. "Not everyone dresses like them. They dress that way because it is the most logical and comfortable being in the middle of a dessert. In the Leaf we dress different. Same with all the other Hidden Villages."

"Gaara!"

Turning to look straight ahead Ichigo sees a woman with long black hair and large silver eyes carrying an infant as she walked toward them. "That your wife and kid?"

"That's right." Gaara smiled as Hinata wrapped one of her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I am fine itoushii."

"I still worry about you. And will worry about you and Hikaru until the day I die." She then turned to the strangely dressed men with him. "So that is them?"

Nodding his head Gaara looked over and pointed. "Kisuke, Ichigo, Renji and there is a stuffed doll they call Kon as well. That is still strange to me."

"Is it the puppet master Jutsu?"

Gaara shook his head. "They have some unusual powers to say the least. But I do want you to help me with one thing."

"Anything."

"See if they have a chakra network."

Cocking her head to the side she gave him an odd look. "But if they have power of their own then why would they need Chakra?"

"Their power won't harm anyone of this time. They could even hit Hikaru with everything they had all at once and it would not scratch him. The only way they will be able to fight is if they have chakra that I can train them in, than they will be able to fight."

Nodding her head Hinata handed her son to her husband and then turned to them and smiled. "Byakugan." She gasped as she stepped back. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Not only do they have chakra, but they have quite a bit of it. If they have chakra then that could explain why Sasuke wanted their friend. If she has chakra like them."

"I see." Gaara then turned to Kankuro and sighed. "Take them and show them to a place where they can stay and have his wounds looked at. Since they have Chakra then I will start their training tomorrow."

With a glare Ichigo crossed his arms. "Why not now? We don't even know about Orihime."

Hinata gasped. "That's right! I forgot to tell you that one of Sai's Ninja Beast Scroll animals showed up here just a few hours ago. Naruto has the girl and they are making their way the long way around to Inari."

"I see."

"So he rescued her?"

Hinata looked up with a bright smile as she took her son from her husband again. "That's right. Naruto said he would rescue her and protect her. And would gladly give his life for her."

With a sigh Ichigo uncrossed his arms. "Fine. So where do we stay?"

"This way."

Gaara watched as they walked away then turned with Hinata to head to their home. "Do they really have that much chakra?"

Nodding her head Hinata looked up at him. "They do. It is no where near the amount that you and Naruto or some others have. But for never having been trained in chakra techniques they have an impressive amount."

"I am sure Naruto knows if the girl does or not. Neji is with him."

The slight whimper in her arms caused Hinata to look down with a smile. "He's hungry."

"Then lets go home and feed him."

X

Kankuro showed Ichigo and the others into a room in the inn. "This is the best room in the inn. I know it looks like a dump but it is at least something."

With a sigh Ichigo sat on one of the two beds. "It's fine."

Turning for the door Kankuro sighed. "Gaara's days start early. Someone will be here to wake you before dawn."

With wide eyes and a gasp Renji watched as he left then glared. "Damnit! I don't do mornings that early for Captain Kuchiki. I gotta do it here?"

Kisuke sighed as he sat on the other bed. "We all just need to deal with it. We really have no choice but to trust that this Naruto Uzumaki will keep Orihime safe until she is with us again. And if doing that and learning a new skill set is something we have to do then we have to do it. Besides it might be good learning something new."

"I get that. But come on…"

"Think about it. If this Sasuke could do it to get her once, someone else might be able to do it another time. If we can fight like them then we won't have to feel helpless like this again."

Opening rather serious eyes Ichigo glared straight ahead of him. "If doing this one time is enough to get her back and learn to protect her from others of this time that might want her I am all in for it. I don't care how early I have to get up or how late I have to stay up."

With a glare Renji crossed his arms. "Easy for you to say."

X

Orihime sighed as she slumped down against a tree and leaned on Naruto. The last three days were taking their toll on her. She hadn't moved that far in that short amount of time at all. Even in the Soul Society. But having someone like Naruto that she could lean on was a big help. 'It would figure I meet someone like him and he would have to be from a different world.'

"Are you alright Orihime?"

Her chocolate eyes fluttering open she looked up at him with a bright smile. "I am. I am just tired. I haven't done this much moving around before."

With a smile Naruto turned back to watch as everyone else in the group took their own little spots off away from each other a little. Neji and Tenten were settled up in a tree together. Shikamaru and Ino sat closest to the fire together. Sakura and Lee were just behind them leaning against another tree. Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, and Kakashi were all leaning aginst trees in a big square around everyone. Then he gave an annoyed glare to his right at Jiraiya. Who for the fourth night in a row has sat and done nothing but mope cause he can't get close to the woman at his side.

He looked back down at Orihime and smiled. She had already fallen asleep. She was perfect in so many ways. But she was going to be another love lost. 'When she goes home I won't be able to do anything about it.'

"You know that you shouldn't let your emotions get involved. When the time comes and she goes home it won't do you any good."

Looking up at Kakashi on his left he sighed. "I know. But there is just something about her that I can't help but get drawn into it. You know. I will be fine though."

"You took Sakura and Lee pretty hard. And I think Hinata and Gaara even harder. You sure you can handle another woman you can't be with?"

"I will be fine Kakashi. I know I shouldn't but there is just something about her. I can't help it like I said. I would have rather loved and lost then to have never loved at all. I loved Sakura for so long, it hurt when she fell for Lee instead. But now I just love to see how happy she is. Same with Gaara and Hinata. And I will be able to go on knowing she is safe and sound with her friends in her time when it comes around to that."

"Alright." Kakashi smiled as he walked away from Naruto and stood leaning against his tree again. 'That kid has grown up so much from the day that I got him as a Genin. I know you are both as proud of the man he has become now that I am. Sensei, Kushina.'

Moving so that he could put Orihime's head in his lap Naruto methodically ran a hand through her hair as he smiled. 'I wonder what you would do if you and mom were in this situation dad? I wish I could see you again to be able to ask you what I should do. It would be so easy for me to fall in love with Orihime. Just not sure if I should or fight it.'

Just as his eyes closed a gentle breeze blew through the camp and in the wind he could have sworn that he heard his father's voice say the word love. Looking back down at the girl sleeping in his lap he smiled as he reached around and pulled a blanket from his pack and threw it over her. 'Thanks dad.'


	11. Chapter 11

Once again Orihime found herself resting in Naruto's arms as they flew through the trees. She could already smell the salty sea air as they got closer to the place where they were going. But it wasn't what they were doing that bothered her. It was the inner turmoil that she was going through when it came to Naruto.

Tenten, Sakura and Ino have been training her over the last week. She still can't do much, but she has memorized all the hand signs that they said she needs to do all the jutsu. And can make it about half way up a tree walking straight up. Impressive for her in a week but it didn't help her emotionally.

She knew she was falling in love with Naruto. The more she was with him, the more she talked with him the deeper she fell. She thought she loved Ichigo so much it hurt. But that was nothing compared to what she was going through with Naruto. 'I don't know if I should tell him or not. What if he doesn't feel the same about me? Will I really be able to get over it in my own time?'

Feeling herself falling with him out of the trees to stop she turned and gasped. "That is one big bridge."

"Yep. And it was named after me." Naruto smiled down at her as he puffed out his chest.

Laughing Ino crossed her arms. "That is a laugh Naruto. Why in the world would someone name a bridge after you?"

Dropping his head Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Actually Ino he is on the level with this one. Tazuna did name this bridge the Great Naruto Bridge."

Turning and giving Ino the peace sign Naruto laughed. "Told ya."

Blinking for a moment Ino sighed then started walking. "Well this Tazuna obviously wasn't in the right state of mind to name it after you. But who cares I am hungry."

Nodding in agreement, Sakura took the lead over everyone. "Come on Ino. I still remember where their house is."

Orihime smiled as she fell into step next to Naruto. It reminded her of her and her friends when they would walk to and from school. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think that my friends are alright?"

Laughing Naruto drew her eyes up to him. "Oh I don't doubt that for one second. Gaara has absolute control over sand and dirt. That cell they were in would have been no problem. And with his wife being Neji's cousin I bet that if they are like you, he has been training them in chakra too."

Glancing over her shoulder at Neji she then looked back at Naruto. "So she can do the same thing with her eyes too? What color are they?"

"The same as mine."

Looking back at him as they walked Orihime smiled. "Wow really. You hardly ever see cousins in my time that have the same eyes."

Smiling as he opened his silver eyes Neji made eye contact with her. "Everyone who is a pure Hyuga by blood has either black or brown hair, and the same color eyes. It is just in our blood."

Confusion shinning clearly in her eyes Orihime cocked her head to the side. "Wait so no one who is a part of your clan has different eyes than what you have? Everyone has silver eyes? I have never heard of such a thing."

Pulling her attention back to him Naruto smiled down at her. "You see it a lot here. Each clan has something that is the same about them. Like a friend of ours Kiba Inuzuka. He and his better half Yume Inuzuka, are not related but from the same clan. They have different eyes, and different hair, but they both have the same red marks on their face. That is how you can tell if they are part of the Inuzuka clan or not. The Hyuga clan have the silver eyes for their Byakugan. Each clan is different."

Casting her eyes down as her mood changed from light and relaxed, to her body taking on a shake and fear leapt into her chocolate eyes. She remembered the last thing that happened to her at the hands of Sasuke. Had Naruto and Sakura not shown up when they did he was going to rape her. "He talked about his clan. What do they all have?"

"He?"

"Sasuke."

Naruto stopped with her as everyone turned to look at them. His eyes were closed as his head dropped down. In order to tell her that he had to tell her about Itachi and the Akatsuki. That would also mean that he would have to tell her about what was inside him. And how it came to be there. "Go on guys I will be right behind you. There is something I need to tell her."

Turning fully to look him in the eyes Sakura had worry clear in her eyes. "You are sure that is something that you want to do Naruto? Right now?"

"To answer her question I have to tell her about him. That leads to them, and then why. Besides. She has to know about it at some point, the sooner the better right?"

"I guess."

Watching with wide eyes as everyone else walked on down the bridge leaving her to stand with Naruto alone. She turned to him and saw the mix of emotions raging in his eyes. Fear, regret, grief, sorrow and so much more. "Naruto?"

With a sigh Naruto lead her over to the edge of the bridge and leaned his arms down on it while he watched the water flow underneath it. "Sasuke Uchiha. He was born into a clan that had a deadly jutsu that they could use. A Dojustsu. Or visual jutsu. You saw his eyes go from black to black and red right?"

"Yeah."

"That is the Sharingan. Kakashi has one too that he had given to him by an Uchiha friend. He said his name was Obito, and he died saving Kakashi's life. Kakashi lost his left eye the day before, so Obito had the kunoichi with them transplant his Sharingan into Kakashi's eyes. But he isn't an Uchiha by birth. All Uchiha by birth, unless mixed, all have black hair and onyx eyes."

"Are there many left? He said that he was going to use me to rebuild his clan."

"That is the Sharingan. Kakashi has one too that he had given to him by an Uchiha friend. He said his name was Obito, and he died saving Kakashi's life. Kakashi lost his left eye the day before, so Obito had the kunoichi with them transplant his Sharingan into Kakashi's eyes. But he isn't an Uchiha by birth. All Uchiha by birth, unless mixed, all have black hair and onyx eyes."

"Are there many left? He said that he was going to use me to rebuild his clan."

"There are not. Just him and his older brother Itachi. Itachi killed his entire clan. Including his mother and father. Leaving Sasuke alive. It is just the two of them now. Though I believe that somehow through jutsu Madara Uchiha of the days of old, is still alive."

"So Itachi and Sasuke look like each other?" She could tell that he was really thinking about how he answered her questions. But she needed to know this for her own sake.

"Yes. They both have those evil black eyes. But while Sasuke strives to get strong enough to kill Itachi for what he did, Itachi has a different purpose in mind. That is what you need to know about me and Itachi." He turned and looked her in the eyes and sighed. He could see how scared she was of what he was going to say. And if she ran from him then so be it. He wouldn't force her to stay around him.

Turning to look back in the water he sighed again. "Itachi is part of a group called the Akatsuki. And in this time there are such a thing as tailed beast. Nine of them, ranging from one with one tail, to one with nine tails. They are after all of them. Problem is that all the tailed beasts all have Jinchuuriki or host. That is why they want me."

Gasping as her eyes went wide she starred at him. "You mean that you….."

"I have the nine tailed fox sealed inside me."

"I am so sorry."

With a crooked smile he looked over at her. "I hate it but then again I don't because I know exactly why I got it sealed inside me."

"I don't understand."

Putting his arm around her waist again he started to slowly walk on across the bridge. "Well it is a long story if you wanna hear it."

"I do."

Nodding Naruto's eyes took on a look of longing that Orihime knew instantly. Thinking about someone he loved and lost, or lost before he got to love them. "But you don't have to…"

"It is alright. Well lets start back along time ago when the Leaf first was built and formed."

"Why so far back?"

"That is where it all started leading up to why I have it inside me."

"Okay."

Looking up at the sky Naruto took a deep breath. "Well you see way back then, the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha didn't agree. In fact Madara was supposed to have been a Hokage along with the First and Second. But his ideas were so barbaric that they chose to not to let him have a postion of Hokage."

"One quick question. What is Hokage?"

Smiling as a look of pride shined in his eyes Naruto looked down at her. "Hokage is what we call the leader of the Leaf Village. Gaara, the one who saved your friends is a Kazekage. He is the leader of the Sand Village."

"I see."

"Well, the First Hokage and Madara fought each other in what is known as the Final Valley. I fought Sasuke there once. But that is another story. Anyway, Madara was using his Sharingan to control the nine tailed fox. But the First Hokage managed to defeat Madara and wound the fox. That was when his wife Mito Uzumaki stepped in and used her power in sealing jutsu and sealed the fox inside her own body. She was from the same clan that my mother was. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was brought to the Leaf to become the new Jinchuuriki for Kurama. That is the fox's name. When Mito knew she was going to die she had the fox sealed into my mother. Killing Mito instantly."

Gasping as her hold on his arm tightened. "How horrible to do such a thing."

"Well yeah. But my mother didn't let having him inside her define who she was. She was still her, just had him inside. She eventually met my father Minato Namikaze and they fell in love. When they were old enough married. Not long after that my father was named Fourth Hokage. Not long after that she found out she was pregnant with me. While not only my parents but the entire village was excited that she was expecting, my parents, the elders of the village and the Third Hokage knew that when she was ready to deliver me it was going to be bad not only for her but for the entire village possibly."

"Why?"

"When a female Jinchuuriki is in labor, her body naturally focus' all its energy on that. Not suppressing the power of the beast inside her. That weakens the seal and the beast could escape. You see once a Jinchuuriki is made, they can never be unmade or they die the instant that the beast is separated from their body. The second the beast is sealed in them, it becomes part of them. To extract the beast kills them."

Her eyes still wide Orihime hung on every word. "So your mother was taking a chance on her own death to give you life?"

"Yep. But my father was no slouch either when it came to seals. He was able to master the seal needed to keep Kurama inside my mother while she focused on giving birth to me. But a masked man that my father and I both believe to be Madara Uchiha threatened my life seconds after I was born forcing my father away from my mother. Ripping the fox out of my mother the second he was not at her side. But the pure Uzumaki's, like my mother had a nack of living past what would kill anyone else. They knew to keep the fox out of Madara's hands, they had to seal it in someone else. I have the same special chakra that my mother did so I was the wisest choice. Sacrificing their lives they sealed the fox inside me. I had chakra to spare and mine is the same as my mothers. It is because the fox is inside me that the Akatsuki are after me. If they ever show up, I want you to stick with Kakashi. He and the others will keep you safe until I can get back okay?"

Looking down at the ground now Orihime had wide eyes. Listening to him say that, it was sort of like what Ichigo did and was. To save Rukia he had to learn to be a soul reaper again. He nearly turned into a hallow in the process. But after that he always had that hollow inside of him. He thrived on blood, and death and chaos where Ichigo did not. It was the same here. Naruto wasn't nothing but peace with his family and friends, and this nine tailed fox sounded just like a demon. Like Hallow Ichigo. A complete contrast to each other.

Naruto had the same personality that Ichigo did. Both were kind and gentle. Both would do anything to protect someone who couldn't protect themselves or their friends and family. Finally after a few moments she felt his eyes on her. She smiled up at him as her eyes shinned. "But just like with your mother that doesn't define who you are. Ichigo is like that. He has a monster version of himself inside him that thrives on chaos. But Ichigo himself isn't like that. It isn't your fault."

"So you don't mind."

"Nope."

Naruto smiled as he shook his head and walked on. 'Will I ever be able to find anyone that could compare to her?'

"But Naruto?"

"Huh?"

Confusion in her eyes now she cocked her head to the side. "How do you know so much about your parents? I thought they died the night the fox attacked your village?"

Smiling he winked down at her. "My dad thought of everything. He sealed what was left of his chakra and my mom's chakra inside the seal. So when I decided to fight the battle inside myself and defeat the fox taking its chakra so I could use it at will, they helped me win and told me everything."

Smiling she nodded. "That is wonderful!"

Laughing he lifted her into his arms again and started to bound across the rooftops. "Come on we better get to Inari's. I bet he is already mad at me for not being with them and Jiraiya might have a heart attack."

Laughing Orihime wrapped her arms around him. 'Oh Sora. I wish you could help me through this. I love him and I don't know what to do about it.'


	12. Chapter 12

"Naruto!"

Landing in the middle of everyone Naruto sat Orihime down and held out the peace sign for Inari. "Yo Inari what's going on?"

Inari, now nearly thirteen smiled as he rushed to stand in front of Naruto and the new girl. Acting more like an excited child then someone who was already a teenager. "It is about time you get here Naruto! It has been forever since the last time you were here."

Laughing as he ruffled Inari's hair Naruto smiled. "Hey it hasn't been that long ago Inari. I was here just last year."

Laughing along with him Inari looked up through one eye. "Yeah but it is always so quiet and dull when you are not here that it is like forever when you don't come around."

A good laugh with him and everyone else, then Naruto looked around then blinked as he looked own at Inari. "Hey where is Old Man at and your mom?"

Crossing his arms with a glare Inari turned his back on Naruto. "With all the success that our village has had since the bridge was completed, Grandpa has let doing nothing and drinking go to his head. He is more than likely in the bar. Or passed out in the house. Mom just left right before everyone else showed up to go to the store and will be back soon." Then Inari turned and looked at Orihime. "Who is she? I have never seen you with her before."

With a smile Naruto put his arm around her. "Her name is Orihime Inoue and not to be short, but we are helping her out okay?"

Inari knew that look in Naruto's eyes. There was something going on and this was his way of keeping him and his family out of it. He liked that he cared enough to try and keep them safe but always felt left out of what was going on in his life. But he smiled as he gave a sharp nod. "Hey Naruto guess what Mom is going to let me do in a couple of years!?"

"What's that Inari?"

"She is going to let me go to the Leaf Village and see if I can get into the Ninja Academy!"

Laughing Naruto laid his hand on his head. "That would be great! Who knows by the time you graduate I might be your teacher when you become a genin."

His eyes going wide Inari let a huge smile play on his face. "That would be so awesome!"

"Naruto! It is good to see you and your friends again. How have you been?"

Turning to see Tsunami walking toward them with a smile. "Hey Tsunami. How you been? Would you happen to know where Tazuna is?"

With a smile and a small giggle she nodded toward the house. "He is in the house sulking right now."

"Sulking? Why?"

Just like as if it was something she had done a thousand times Tsunami walked right past Naruto and toward the house. "He is sulking because I took the money we earned this week and went shopping with all of it and didn't give him any to drink on."

With a glare Naruto followed Tsunami with Orihime at his side, everyone else following suit. "I swear he has been a drunkard since the day I met him."

"And you will always be that loud mouthed snot nosed brat."

"Old geezer."

"Disrespectful little fart!"

"Bastard!"

With a bright smile Tazuna came up to an equally smiling Naruto and grabbed his shoulder. "It is good to see you again though Naruto. I am sure Inari is going to be smiling for days after this visit from you and your friends. How long ya'll staying this time?"

His eyes going stern causing Tazuna to blink and move his hand off his shoulder. "Sorry Gramps but we can't stick around for more than two nights right now. We are in the middle of a mission and 'he' is involved if you get my drift."

"I see. The look in your eyes is different than the last time that he was brought up. More resolve to end it than the desperation to bring a friend back."

"That friend died a long time ago. It just took me a long time to see it. What happened to Konohamaru, and me being powerless to stop it is what woke me up. He was never going to come back to us as the old friend again. The longer we stay here the more danger you and everyone else in this town are in."

"I understand that." Tazuna then turned and headed back up stairs. "Naruto could you come up here alone for a moment? I have something that I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." Then the sudden movement of white Naruto sighed as he kicked straight out behind him, connecting with Jiraiya effectively knocking him out cold. "Damn pervert!" Then he winked at Orihime and walked away from her. "Just hang out here with Tsunami. She won't bite." As he headed up the stairs his eyes went serious. When he got to the attic where Tazuna watched as Kakashi watched Inari show off some taijutsu moves he sighed. "What is it?"

"So what is really going on with her?"

Shaking his head side to side Naruto crossed his arms. "I won't tell you Gramps. I won't have anything happen to you cause I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Inari and Tsunami still need you."

"But it does have to do with Sasuke right?"

"Yeah. But that is all I am telling you okay. We will hang for a couple of days, then head out. In a couple of weeks we should be arriving at the Sand."

Nodding his head as he sighed. "I still find it hard that the two of you are at odds like this. I can still remember the days you two would race to see who got to the top of the tree faster. And now he turned out like this."

Turning and walking away from him Naruto sighed. "Yeah I know what you mean. It won't be long before he is gone."

X

"Damnit all to hell!" Ichigo glared as he forced himself to stand back up. "I don't see what walking up the side of this wall is going to teach me."

"Chakra control. If you cannot control your chakra then you will be useless to us in a fight. Nothing but dead weight."

With an annoyed sigh Ichigo went through the steps that he has done for three days now to try to walk up the damned wall. He focused energy in the bottom of his feet, took a charging run, along with Renji and Kisuke, they all get about five steps up the wall, then they jump to land on their feet and he once again falls flat on his back. "Damnit!"

Laughing as she walked up to stand next to her husband Hinata bounced her son. "They are all having as much trouble doing that as Naruto did with the tree."

Looking over at her as he stood up Ichigo blinked. "So how did he figure it out?"

Looking up into his eyes Hinata smiled. "Gaara is telling it to you like you know how to do it and I told him he should take a different approach. Naruto is an excellent fighter. And has surpassed both of his parents in skill and experience. But when he learns something new he is a little dense. Try doing it this way." She then handed her son over to his father and walked up to stand between Ichigo and Renji.

Holding her hands up she smiled. "Instead of pushing all your energy down to your feet and hoping that it works, try imagining that there are suction cups on the bottom of your feet that are going to help you walk up even the slickest surface." She then dropped her hands to the side and walked straight then took a single step onto the wall then was sideways as she walked all the way up the thirty foot wall to stand on top of it. She turned around and jumped to land next to Gaara and smiled at her son as she took him. "That is what Naruto told me he did. And you can use it to walk up walls, trees, buildings, mountains. Even walk on water."

Renji sighed. "Thanks for the advice, but I honestly doubt that any of us can get this. We have trained in spiritual pressure techniques for so long this is going to be hard."

"Not if you shut that trap of yours Renji and do what she said. It is easy if you simplify it."

Gasping as both he and Kisuke looked up to find Ichigo standing at the top of the wall. Renji glared. "I am not about to let you show me up."

"This is embarrassing seeing as I have a higher skill level than you both."

Gaara watched as the other two did it perfectly as Hinata showed them. "I get your point. I have to treat them like Naruto."

Nodding with a smile as she turned to head back to her house Hinata giggled. "That's right."


End file.
